Aftershocks
by Dire Wolf 1887
Summary: When an earthquake leaves Rodney and Ronon stuck in a cave, they turn to each other for support and comfort.


Darkness filled the space, with only one small corner illuminated by a crack in the cave's ceiling and a slow but steady drip of water down the stalactites into the waiting pools below the silhouetted conical shapes. Dr. Rodney McKay, head of the scientific department could only surmise how long he and his fellow team-mate, the former runner Ronon Dex, had been trapped in the cavern after a sizeable earthquake sealed off the their only way out. Rodney could barely make out his Col. John Sheppard's voice telling them that he and Teyla were going for help. The scientist leaned back against the damp, slime-covered wall and watched the small dirt particles dance in the light that was barely filtering into the cave. Rodney glanced around the cave again and sighed, it would be at least a couple of hours until John returned with enough people to excavate the entrance. Luckily, for the both of them, they were far enough inside of the cave that they avoided injury by any falling debris in the form of massive pieces of rock and tree trunks. The silence in the small enclosure was deafening and was only broken as another drop of water ran down a stalactite and fell with an echoing plop. By now, Rodney's eyes had adjusted to the low light, the not quite darkness, and focused on the figure in front of him, how Ronon had his head resting against the cave wall, eyes closed and deep steady, breathing indicated by the slight flare of his nostrils. Rodney shifted his position in order to sit next to the towering figure. He looked up at Ronon's face again and thought carefully about what he was going to say.

"Listen, I'm sorry I got us stuck in here. I know you would much rather be outside killing something than being in here with me," Rodney whispered, any volume above that would echo too loudly in their temporary settlement.

Ronon cracked his eyes open and shifted his line of view towards the pudgy astrophysicist next to him. They sat in silence for another few minutes until an aftershock shook more loose rock from the ceiling. Rodney, absolutely scared out of his wits, grabbed the first thing he encountered, which just happened to be Ronon's bicep and torso. The aftershock had Rodney whimpering and shaking, obviously terrified at the thought that he might be hit with anything else that decided to come loose and fall in close proximity to him. Ronon unconsciously wrapped his arms tight around the frightened scientist to reassure and calm him down. Rodney appreciated the gesture and huddled closer to the former runner, having no doubt that Ronon would provide him with the protection he needed.

"There probably won't be any more aftershocks, so you'll be safe now McKay." Ronon said; his arms still wrapped around the shorter man.

"Under the circumstances and the position that we are in, you can call me Rodney if you want." Rodney stated.

Ronon gave a small chuckle and leaned his cheek atop of Rodney's head then gave a deep sigh.

"Very well Rodney, and under the circumstances and in the position we are in, I suppose I could do this." Ronon leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Rodney's lips.

Startled at first by the sudden and quite certain inappropriate behavior, Rodney surrendered to the kiss and wound his arms around Ronon's muscular neck. Rodney moaned deep into the kiss and parted his lips as Ronon's tongue sought access. By the time that the need for oxygen became too great for both men and they broke apart, Rodney had managed to climb into a sitting position atop of Ronon's lap. Ronon gave a small smirk and looked down towards their now obvious and somewhat painful erections. Rodney looked down as well before placing a hand over the leather-clad erection of his partner and leaning in for another searing kiss. It ended too quickly though as loose rocks from the pile at the entrance way began to fall, starting Rodney off his warm and muscular seat.

"I thought you said there wouldn't be anymore aftershocks." Rodney cried as Ronon made a move to cover him from falling debris.

"It's not an aftershock, can't you hear, Sheppard got a team here. They are uncovering the mouth of the cave." Ronon reassured him.

Rodney nodded and accepted the answer as more and more stones left the entrance, revealing the deep orange and pink hues of an autumn sunset. When a space large enough for them to leave appeared, they made no hesitations about walking out into the warm, dry air.

"Thank God you guys are alright. Sorry it took so long but some of them rocks were heavy, not to mention there was a lot of them." John clapped Rodney on the back and Ronon on the shoulder.

When it was clear that there were no major injuries, John escorted his team as well as the rescue team back to the puddle-jumpers. John and Teyla took their positions in the pilot and co-pilot's seats while the freshly excavated pair of team members stayed in the back to stretch out along the benches. Rodney looked over at Ronon, who was looking back at him from where he lay.

"About what happened back there, if you're uncomfortable with it that's fine. We do not ever have to take about it again if you would like," Ronon said in a low voice so as not to be overheard.

"Actually, I liked it. It has been a long time since someone made me feel like that. I was kind of hoping that we could do it again when got back. Only you know maybe a little more too." Rodney began to blush at what he was implying.

Ronon got up from where he lay and sat next to Rodney, gently placing his hand on top of the physicist's own hand, letting him know that was an excellent plan.

Fin


End file.
